The Call
by Meta-Akira
Summary: He's heading to Isshu, but he isn't feeling as confident as usual. He needs a boost from a certain somebody, and reassurance that those old promises were never forgotten. Yes, he will return. When she calls him. Pokeshipping song fic!


**(~)  
My first one-fic. As well as my first story on Pokeshipping! I love Pokeshipping. A lot. And, I thought that this song defined Pokeshipping really well. I got this idea yesterday, and I even looked up a bunch of stuff to make sure I got everything right. Even though I don't watch the show, I still read up on it. XD**

**"The Call" belongs to Regina Spektor (love this song SO much)  
Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Pokemon belongs to a very awesome Japanese guy.**

**Hope you guys all enjoy!  
(~)**

_"It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word…"_

"Will I… see you again?"

He looked at her, watching him. Sadness was evident on her face, but it was lit with a flicker of hope. Putting as much sincerity and reassurance into his voice as possible, he nodded, gulping down the hard lump that was forming in his throat.

"You will… I swear!"

He was trying to convince her as much as he was trying to convince himself. There was no way he wouldn't see her again…

Not if he could help it.

_"And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry…"_

He tried to hold back his tears as he and his two best friends parted ways on the forked trail. His shoulders shook as he held tight to the handkerchief she had given him. He might need it very soon. Something in him ached. He didn't realize that what he had would someday come to an end. He always somehow thought that she would travel with him.

"Pikapi?" His yellow companion murmured sympathetically.

He couldn't stand it any longer. Turning on his heel, he pelted off towards home, for once without his friends at his side. His promise to her echoed in his mind.

He continued to run.

"I'll never forget you!"

_"I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye…"_

Years later… He was sitting at home, waiting through the final moments before he would have to board a ship to Isshu. The farthest region he would visit yet. He felt nervousness cloud over his excitement. He hadn't won the Sinnoh League, but he had made it to the Top Four, defeating Paul and finally gaining the rough trainer's respect. And now, he was going to go into another new world of challenges. But something was totally different this time.

He shifted and sighed uneasily, Pikachu looking up from his meal.

"Pikapi?"

He smiled weakly and rubbed his partner on the head.

"Just… just a little nervous, pal. I'm… I'll be okay."

_"Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before…"_

He glanced down at himself, dressed in his new apparel for Isshu. He wasn't sure why, out of all times, he was so jittery. Maybe because Isshu was so much farther away. He was quite sure he wouldn't stumble across his previous travelling companions. Brock most likely would not turn up again. This was the first _real_ time he started over, with no familiar faces to help him through his journey except for Pikachu. He frowned softly, his hand reaching in the pocket of his new pants, brushing the fabric of a well-worn, but obviously cared-for, object.

_"All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war…"_

He really wished that she had been able to visit in his brief period home. Like how it was when he returned from Hoenn. He had managed to see most everyone else somewhat recently.

He'd seen Gary during his journey. He'd seen May during the Wallace Cup. He saw Tracey when he visited Professor Oak.

He slowly ascended the gangplank of the enormous ship that would serve as transport to the distant region. He agitatedly stroked Pikachu's head, trying to calm his nerves about going somewhere so far out of reach.

"I can't possibly see her when I'm in Isshu."

_"Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light…"_

"Pikachupi?" The mouse asked, ears twitching perceptively at his trainer's murmured regret.

He smiled warmly and reminiscently at that word. One he didn't hear often enough. He scratched Pikachu behind the ears.

"Chaaaa…"

"You read me like a book, pal."

_"You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye…"_

He gazed at the form of Kanto, receding in the distance. Blue surrounded the large ship, and he leaned alone against the railing. Watching his home inch further away. Though sad, he tried to hold on to the thought that he would always return when he was finished with his Isshu journey.

_"You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say good bye…"_

But still…

A shrill cry jerked him out of his musings. He looked up, recognizing the sound of the Pokémon. A Wingull was circling above him, slowly descending in a wheeling pattern. Something was clutched in its bill. It landed on the railing, fluttering its long wings. It looked at him with bright eyes, as though examining him. It then cried out again past the object in its mouth, as if in affirmation.

"For me?"

Wingull nodded. He stretched out his hand, and the seafaring Pokémon deposited a tube in his open palm. With another flurry of wings, the Wingull sailed gracefully and effortlessly away.

He stared at the tube, wondering what it could possibly be, then he opened it. There appeared to be a piece of paper tightly rolled into the slim tube. He pulled it out and smoothed the paper flat, discovering that it was a letter.

Dear Ash,

I'm sorry I couldn't make it to see you off, so I had to send a Wingull with this message. I really wish I could have come, but everything here was swamped, and there was no way I could rely on my sisters when there's a new batch of trainers coming through. They'd just hand out badges, like they tried to do to you. You remember that, right? You know, when I almost beat you, but we were rudely interrupted by Team Rocket?

You still owe me a battle, Ketchum!

These trainers, they remind me a lot of you when we were heading through Kanto together with Brock. You know, big-headed, over-confident, so sure that they were the best thing that happened to the Pokémon World since the Max Revive? Scruffy kids. Some of them even wear hats that look a lot like yours. Kinda makes me feel sad.

You're heading to Isshu, right?

Dang, it was, what? Eight years ago that I fished you out of that river? Then you proceeded to steal and utterly annihilate my bike. Well, I guess I forgive you for that, given the extenuating circumstances, but that still was the stupidest first impression you've ever made. Hopefully you won't start things off like that in Isshu.

I watched how you did in the Sinnoh League. You did great against that jerk, Paul. I guess you did pretty well without me next to you, cheering you on and being your coach.

Don't think I'm getting emotional, though, Ketchum! Because I'm not.

Oh, and I hope you're taking care of my MiniMisty lure! I heard how you nearly lost it to a Buizel, airhead!

But seriously, try to take a break from being Mr. Future-Pokémon-Master, and visit. I'm holding you to that promise, you know. The one you made way back in Johto. If you hadn't forgotten it, that is.

If you have, rest assured I'll find some way to hit you with my mallet through some indirect means to make you remember.

And Ash? Please be careful, okay?

I miss you a lot.

Best wishes to you on your journey to Isshu.

Your Best Friend,

Misty

_"Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget…"_

He smiled down at the paper. She hadn't forgotten. And he never would. And despite her sharp tongue, he could see past it and know that she really did miss him and was cheering him on.

That feeling was back. He hadn't felt it in a while, and no one else inspired the same sensation within him. A warm glow that seemed to fill him up.

_"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes…"_

He pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket. He had kept it at his side constantly these past four years. He ran his thumb over it. Still smiling, he closed his eyes and simply_ remembered_.

The first time they met. The fights. Getting lost. The battles. Travelling. Despite all their differences, she would always back him up, be his inspiration and his support. And she still was. She must have saved his neck several times.

Most memorably at Shamouti, when she risked the chance and pulled him out of freezing waters while he was unconscious.

She was always there. And she always would be.

He opened his eyes, noticing how his nervousness had vanished, a happy determination in its place.

_"You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye…"_

He didn't need to tell her goodbye. He would return. He would see her again.

_"You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye…"_

He would return…

**(~)  
Well, how was it? Reviews, please! Tell me how it was. PLEASE!  
And then I'll get back to Time's Design, my SoulSilvershipping fic. ^^  
Later! ~Meta-Akira  
(~)**


End file.
